Sam's Worst Day Ever (transcript)
(Fade in) :Dash (laughing as he crosses the finish line just a second ahead of Danny): You lose, Fen-toenail! :Danny (shivering): Oh, I'm a dead man. :Dash (grinning): Now you know the rules, Fenton. Goth-girl has to do whatever I want. :Danny (sighing): Yep, it was nice knowing me. :Dash (exclaiming and laughing like a maniac): And as the winner of our wager, your girlfriend has to spend the whole day tomorrow with Paulina! Now get lost, Fenton! (Danny walks back home, trying to delay giving the news to Sam as long as he could) :Sam (asking with a smile): So how did it go? Do I get to humiliate Paulina? Do I get to make her life miserable? :Danny (gulping audibly): Um… not exactly. You see, I kind of… lost. (He barely manages to gasp out the last word and hides behind the biggest thing he could to shield his body. Unfortunately for him, there is only a streetlight) :Sam (shrieking, making a good impression of Danny's ghostly wail): WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT? You mean I have to spend the day with Paulina? Paulina? :Danny (pleads cowering) I'm sorry; please don't hurt me. Come on, where's a ghost when I need one? Skulker, Technus, Plasmius, show up, please! :Sam (with forced calm): I'm not going to hurt you, Danny. I'm going to kill you! (Danny takes off and runs, unable to use his ghost powers to get away in public. However, Sam quickly chases him down and tackles him. She flips him over, her hands holding him in a death grip) :Paulina (smirking behind them): Oh, this is going to be fun, Samantha. I just can't wait until tomorrow! (With every word she spoke, Sam's grip on Danny tightens) I didn't know you were that desperate, Manson. At least wait until you get inside! :Sam (growling, letting him go and facing Paulina): You are so dead, Danny! You're going to pay for this too, you shallow witch! :Paulina (laughing): This is going to be even better than I thought. Bye, Samantha! :Sam (screaming): It's Sam!" (Paulina walks off with a grin. Danny uses the opportunity to turn invisible, running away) :Paulina: You can't hide from me, Danny! (He transforms into Phantom and flies back to his house at top speed) (Danny flies into the OPS center, turning back into a human) :Danny: My parents are professional ghost hunters and they never put something around it that protects them from a ghost's basic ability? (He hears his cell phone vibrate. According to Caller ID, it is Tucker. He picks it up) :Tucker (wondering): Dude, are you still alive? :Danny: Barely; I managed to get away from Sam. :Tucker: You're not at your house, are you? It's the first place she's going to look. :Danny (groaning): I'm doomed. :Tucker: You might want to lay low for a few days, until she loses some of her anger. Why did you make that bet with Dash in the first place, anyway? :Danny: I thought I could beat him. (He hears sounds behind him). Oh, no! I have to go! Sam found me! (He hurriedly hangs up the phone and is about to make his escape) :Tucker: Danny? :Danny (screaming, startled): Gah! Now, Sam, you don't want to kill me, you don't to… hello, Jazz. :Jazz (asking with a concerned voice): Hey, Danny, what's wrong? :Danny: Nothing, I just need to… hide. :Jazz (scolding): What did you do? :Danny (demanding): Why do you assume just because I need to hide, I did something stupid? :Jazz: Because that's usually the case. :Danny (sighing): I kind of… lost a bet with Dash. :Jazz: Didn't you learn anything from the last name? (Jazz shakes her head) Honestly, boys could be so immature! :Danny: Well, I'm not the one who has to take the punishment; Sam is. She has to spend the day tomorrow with Paulina. Dash got to pick the punishment; those were the rules. :Jazz (laughing): Danny, it was nice knowing you. Let me guess; you're here hiding from her? She's going to look here, probably very soon. :Danny (gulping''): If she asks, you haven't seen me. :Jazz (informing): Yeah, Sam, he's in here. (Jazz makes Danny jump over a foot). I'm just teasing you, Danny! :Danny (protesting''): That's not funny! :Jazz (offering): Look, do you want me to talk to her, get her to calm down? You're still going to have to apologize, but I'll get her calm enough to where she won't try to kill you. :Danny (shuddering): Thanks for offering, but you didn't see her face. :Jazz (speaking out in the hallway): Hey, Sam, Danny thinks you're going to kill him. (Danny tries to keep his composure) :Danny (exclaiming): Stop that! (However, Sam doesn't show up for the day. Even his parents notices how jumpy he was and "logically" concluded that a ghost was involved. Jack hands him a ghost weapon that he could barely haul around. Jazz just watches from the sidelines, knowing there was little that she could do to persuade his parents otherwise) (The next day, Danny walks over to Sam's house, trying to ignore the fear in his stomach. What he sees made his eyes widen. Paulina and Star are grabbing onto Sam's legs, trying to force her out of the death grip she had around the mailbox) :Sam (screaming): No, I won't go with you! I won't! I won't! :Star (laughing): You chicken, loser? Are you worried that you might actually have fun? :Sam (stating determinedly): I'm not doing it! (They continue to pull on her legs, but she still won't letting go) :Danny (sighing): Okay, enough. Let her go; if she loses her grip, she might hit her head on the sidewalk and I'm not letting you hurt her. :Paulina (declaring): Hey, we had a deal! :Danny (stating): I know, but that doesn't involve hurting her. The rules state that you can't have her do anything dangerous. In fact, I'm not sure I can let her do this. (Danny is feeling guilty for getting involved with this bet. Sam loosens her grip on the mailbox and stoods up) :Paulina (reminding Danny): If you back down, Dash is going to give you an all-day swirly, and wedgie. :Danny (gulping''): Never mind; you're on your own, Sam. :Sam (promising): You will die for this. (Star and Paulina grab ahold of her arms before she could regain a hold on the mailbox and is dragged away to the depths with Paulina and Star) :Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Save me, Danny! Please, I'm begging you! (Slowly but surely, they drag her away, getting a lot of weird looks from pedestrians) (Eventually, they arrive at Star's house, making Sam try on a whole bunch of outfits before deciding on one) :Paulina (complimenting, surprising herself as much as Sam): Wow, Goth, you actually look hot! You ditch all the black once in a while, your boyfriend will the envy of the school. :Sam (snapping): Hey, I happen to like black, ok? (She is unhappy enough having to wear a pink shirt, skirt, and lipstick, but criticizing her fashion choices make it worse. She does not want guys staring at her all day like Paulina did) :Paulina: So how does she look? (Sam often doesn't care about Star's opinion, but asks for her input once in a while, if only for appearance's sake) :Star (smiling): I think she's ready! :Sam (snapping, walking out of the door): Let's just get this over with so I can kill Danny! (Paulina and Star lock their arms with hers to make sure she doesn't make another escape attempt) :Paulina (admitting): You know, loser, if I was a guy, I'd kiss you. :Sam (sighing to herself): This is going to be a long day. (Fade) Currently, the three are walking around in the mall. Sam immediately darts for a Goth Store but they immediately grab her arms and drag her away. She fights for a few seconds before going along with it and pouting'') :Sam (wondering): Why am I even going along with this? I could just let Danny take the punishment. However angry she was with him, though, she couldn't leave him at Dash's mercy. Besides, if anyone's going to kill him, it's me. (She is taken to Abercrombie and Fitch, making her cringe mentally, hoping this wasn't going to take long) (A blonde smiles at them) :Blonde: Hi, how can I help you ladies today?(She is way too perky for Sam's liking and sounds way too much like the preps she so despised) :Star (explaining): We're just here to buy some clothes. Our new friend here needs a whole new wardrobe. :Sam (gasping in horror): What? Must maintain Goth indifference; Must maintain Goth indifference. :Salesgirl (smiling): What's your name, pretty girl? Oh, never mind that! Let's find some clothes for you! (Paulina and Star are nearly in hysterics as she gives a look of pure horror normally reserved for encountering a serial killer or demon. The two girls follow them as Sam is almost thrown into the changing room) :Sam (growling at Star and Paulina): You can't make me do this. :Paulina (laughing): Oh, yes, we can, unless you want your boyfriend to suffer. (Sam raises her arms, shaking, every muscle in her body wanting to crush the life out of her) (The salesgirl comes back with about 10 tops, dresses, skirts, and so on) :Salesgirl: Ok, that's enough, you two. We don't need any fighting in here. :Sam (promising, giving them a death glare): Oh, there won't be any. :Salesgirl: Good; we don't need any cat fights. (She sighs with relief, frantically looking around) Thankfully, no boys heard that. I'll never understand why they're so eager to see one. :Sam (sarcaztically): Yeah, it's a puzzle, all right. (She reluctantly gets in the changing room and changes into an outfit she could stand the most. She gets out and waits for their "input") :Salesgirl (smiling, misreading the grimace on her face): "Don't worry, sweetie; we'll find the right one for you. (Secretly Paulina is taking pictures of this with her cell phone) :Paulina: I'm sure the A-list is going to just love this! :Star (similing): Sam, we have another pair of clothes for you. :Sam (protesting): I already tried the stupid pink dress! Can't you just give it a rest? :Paulina (laughing): We're just trying to find something that looks on you. (Aside from the obvious humor aspect, she sees herself as trying to help the "poor" goth) (They continue forcing clothes on Sam for the next hour, ending up buying about a dozen outfits) (Paulina turned around and raised her hands, fingernails poised to strike) :Star (warning, grabbing hold of her arm): Come on, Paulina, this isn't the time. Help me, loser! :Sam (muttering): Shouldn't you say the magic word? Yeah, can't even bother to ask me nicely. :Paulina (shrieking, heading towards someone): No, I'm going to claw her eyes out! (Sam turns around and sees another girl out shopping with a boy) (Paulina takes several steps, while Star uses all her strength to try and hold her back) :Paulina: She is so dead! :Sam (wondering): What did she do to you, anyway? :Paulina (snapping at Sam): None of your business, Goth! Fine, Star, but I am going to claw her eyes out for what she did! (Next, they go to the food court. Star orders a burger and fries. Sam decided to order a salad and orange juice) :Sam (whispering to Star): What's with her? :Star (whispering to Sam): She can get a little crazy when it comes to diet. She hardly ever eats junk, always worrying about her figure. (Star pulls out a laptop and turns it on) :Paulina (smiling, grabbing Star's laptop): Ooh, what kind of music should we listen to? :Star (admitting): Actually, I was going to listen to a video on YouTube. (She loads the website, clicks on the video she wanted to see and decides to pause it while waiting for it to load) :Sam (having a very bad feeling): And just what would this video be? (Sam's mouth opens in horror) :Sam (immediately looked away and covered her ears, trying to drown it out): Justin Bieber? NOOOOOOO! NOOOO! :Paulina (smiling): Come on, Sam, take a look! Isn't he hot? (Before Sam has time to respond, she hears distant sounds of a fight. Danny flies into her eyesight, currently fighting Johnny 13 and his shadow) :Sam: Thank god! A ghost! (She pulls Star and Paulina under the table) :Paulina (smiling): Wow, he's amazing! Did I tell you how amazing Danny Phantom is? :Star (sighing): Yes, Paulina, you've told me. About 300 times by now, probably more. Anyway, don't you have a boyfriend? :Sam: Watch it, Paulina! He's my boyfriend, not yours! (It doesnt take long for the fight to be over as Johnny 13 is sucked inside the Thermos) :Paulina (moaning, placing her head in her hands): Oh, no, I forgot to take pictures! :Star (trying to reassure): You'll have a chance next time; isn't like we'll never see a ghost again. You've already got a shrine and three scrapbooks of them; why do you need more? :Paulina (screaming, running out in an effort to get his attention): Phantom! (Star and Sam follow Paulina. She moves surprisingly fast and finally manages to get Danny's attention. He turns around and looks at the trio, wanting to see how Sam is) :Danny (declaring): Hello, uh… citizen, What can I do for you? :Paulina (squealing): It's Paulina; you remember me? You saved me from some ghost when the Mayor was kidnapped, and you saved me from some creepy girl ghost, and there was another time when you saved me from… :Danny (interjected, giving Sam an apologetic look): Yes, I remember you. It's nice to see you and I'm glad you weren't in danger. Now if you'll excuse me… (Paulina grabs onto his arm with surprising strength, refusing to let go. In his nervousness, Danny overlooks the basic ability to turn intangible) :Paulina (pleading with Danny): Can I have an autograph, Phantom?Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE? (Danny gulps; now he wonders if he is going to get out of this alive) :Danny (sighing, knowing he was going to get it later): Do you have a pen? (Paulina hands him over a dozen pens) :Danny: Thanks, but I only need one. (Danny gulps and writes his name and a brief message inside Paulina's notebook) :Paulina (yelling, hugging him tightly): Thank you, Phantom! (Danny stammers, setting Paulina down) :Danny: You're welcome. Now I've got more… ghosts…to go after. Yeah, that's it. (Danny flies off after than Sam had ever seen him move. Paulina holds the notebook tightly to her chest) :Star: Well, we may as well go back. I don't want my laptop to get stolen. (At that thought, she sprints back towards the table, praying that her laptop doesn't disappear in the confusion) :Paulina (laughing, still holding the notebook in a death grip): Oh, the girls are going to be so jealous when they learn about this! :Sam (sighing, getting real tired of hearing this): Big deal; so you got an autograph. Is that all you care about, Paulina? Making people jealous of you? :Paulina (snapping back): Hey, I don't see you with an autograph from Danny Phantom. :Sam (informing): That's because he's my boyfriend, you shallow idiot! I've got better things to do than stalk a ghost. Besides, don't you have a boyfriend? :Paulina (smiling, lost in her own world again): So? It doesn't mean I don't think he's handsome! (Star and Sam give each other a shared look of exasperation, both shock that they agree with each other) (Sam gives a gasp of surprise when she sees an arm around her shoulder. For a second, she thinks it is Danny, but glares when it is just some random idiot) :Boy (smiling): Hello, sexy, mind if I be your boyfriend? :Sam (in a stiff voice): Uh, no, I already have one, so please let go of me. (Her hand balls up into a fist) :Boy (persisted): Come on, I'm sure you'd like it. :Paulina (speaking out): She said no, idiot! Now get off her! She's way out of your league, anyway, loser! (Startled, he lets go and scampers off) :Boy: I hate that idiot! :Sam (with eyes widening): Wow, Paulina actually stood up for me?Of all the things she hadn't expected today, that was high on the list. I never thought I'd say this, Paulina, but thank you. (Sam manages to get out) :Paulina (shuddering): You're welcome; even you don't deserve dealing with him. :Star: (declaring, grabbing there arms): Come on, we've still got plenty of things to do. (Sam still looks at Paulina in surprise) :Tucker (greeting his best friend): Hey, Danny, I didn't expect you back so soon. So is Paulina still alive? :Danny: Yep, it looks like it. Unfortunately, I'm not sure I will be when all this is over. I had to write Paulina an autograph so she'd let go of me. It was only after I left that I realized I could have just gone intangible. :Tucker (chuckling, watching a video on his computer): It was nice knowing you, Danny. :Danny: Dude, what are you watching? I've never seen this before. :Tucker: I just found it a couple days ago and I've been watching videos. Basically, she talks about Japanese words and culture. And she's totally hot, which makes it a definite plus! :Danny (reading): Miss Hannah Minx? Okay, let me look at that. (Danny listens to her explanation) :Danny: Wow, I can't believe how many idiots there are on the comment thread! Move over, Tucker. (He shoves his friend out of the chair and starts typing something that he can't see) :Tucker (protesting): Dude, at least use your own account! What did you write, anyway? :Danny: Just pointing out that you can complement her on her appearance without being disgusting about it. (Danny shakes his head) :Tucker (groaning): Definitely use your own account for that next time. (He reads the various replies he received) Let's see: 'blah' 'blah blah, blah!' 'blah' Wow, I got a couple praising me for it. :Danny (chuckling): It could be worse; just imagine if Sam saw it. :Tucker (laughing): Yep, she'd go crazy… just like she probably is right now. Let's see; what's the next video? :Danny (stating): Have fun, Tucker. I need to keep an eye on Sam, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. If they break the rules, well… it isn't difficult to humiliate Dash. (Sam stays with Paulina and Star, still lost in her own thoughts) :Sam: Did I misjudge Paulina? :Mikey (screaming): You're hanging out with Paulina? And you're wearing bright colors and a skirt? Run, everyone! Run for your lives! The world is coming to an end! :Star (laughing at the admittedly nerdy adolescent): What a loser. Come on, Sam, we're not done with our day yet. :Paulina (laughing with an evil smirk covering her face): We have something I'm sure you'll just love to see. :Sam (sighing): Okay, I take back everything I said about misjudging her. :Paulina (similing): Come on, Sam, this movie is awesome! (Sam fells sick and could barely stand) :Paulina: Three tickets for Twilight: New Moon, please. (The bored employee takes the money, hands them the tickets, and they are about to walk inside when Sam notices a growing crowd. She hears screaming and yelling, and decides to see what was going on) :Female combatants (screaming): You stupid witch; Bella belongs with Jacob! :Girl (screaming): Wrong, she should stay with Edward! (Both of them are sightly bruised, hair a complete mess, and furious with one another. The crowd of nearly 40 people are cheering them on. Some of them are shouting supporting statements to one of the girls) (Sam shakes her head! She pushes her way through the crowd and is about to yell at them when Paulina pulls her back, hand over her mouth. Once she is away from the crowd, she is let go) :Sam: What was that for? :Star (screaming): Do you have a death wish, Manson? You should know better than to get involved in those kinds of fights! :Paulina (agreeing): Yeah, that's not something you want to get in the middle of. Some of those girls are really fanatical about that kind of thing. :Sam (insisted): It's a stupid thing to fight about! Who cares which guy or girl a character ends up with? :Paulina (warning Sam): They do! Just don't go anywhere near them! You can't reason with them! (They walk into the theater, the sounds of the fight become more distant) :Clerk: I swear, we've had nothing but trouble ever since the new Twilight came out. (Noticing the trio of girls, he looks at them). Would you like anything? :Sam (ordering): Why, yes, I'll take a large popcorn and a medium diet pepsi. (Star orders a Sprite, intending to steal from Sam's popcorn) (They sit down in the middle of the theater, finding it very difficult to get seats) (Sam looks at other people coming in) (She gets an aisle seat, just in case the movie made her throw up) :Sam (smirking at Paulina): Popcorn? (She shudders and turns her head away) Are you sure, Paulina? You look hungry. :Star (whispering): Will you stop that, Manson? You know there's too much oil and grease in there. It'll make her break out. :Paulina (demanding): Will you stop asking, Goth? (Sam winces as the previews began to play. Sure enough, the movie begins. She continues teasing Paulina with the popcorn, laughing as she sees her face) (The minute Edward shows up on the screen, she hears a loud squeal all over the theater. Sam cringes, hoping something would go wrong, hoping a ghost would show up to put an end to this torture) :Paulina (gushing): Wow, isn't he just dreamy? He's nearly as hot as Phantom! (Sam sits her head on her arm, not wanting to see what was happening on the screen. She contents herself with looking around at the audience. She munches on the popcorn, Star occasionally grabbing a handful from her. Her cell phone starts vibrating) :Tucker (texting): Hey, Sam, it's Tuck; you still alive? :Sam (texting back): Barely; they dragged me to a Twilight movie. :Tucker: Wow, you've got to be going crazy in there. How is it? :Sam: How do you think? It's a stupid love story with vampires in it! :Tucker: Thought you'd enjoy a love story, since you're going out with a you-know-what. (Even over the phone, Tucker isn't about to say Danny's secret) :Sam: So? Vampires are supposed to be creepy, horrifying, not pretty boys! :Tucker: So how has the day been? :Sam: Weird thing; Paulina actually stood up for me. :Tucker: Paulina stood up for someone? Are we in the twilight zone or something? :Sam: I wouldn't be surprised. :Tucker: Hold on, Sam, my mom's calling me. (Danny flies into the theater, being careful to stay invisible) :Danny (muttering): I can't believe how crazy some people can be. (He flies into the theater where they are playing Twilight. It takes time to find Sam, since they are playing it in three out of the eight rooms, but eventually he does) (He gasps as he fells his ghost sense go off. Floating above them are Skulker, Ember, and Spectra. He speeds toward them, only to be silenced by Ember) :Ember (whispering to Danny): Be quiet, dipstick; we're trying to watch the movie. :Spectra (smirking): Yes, I love this. This movie is just so touching. :Skulker (begging his nemesis): Please start something. Ember's dragged me to this stupid thing. Come on, just do what you do. Hit me, fire an ecto-blast, suck me inside the Thermos. Just get me out of this. :Danny (chuckling): Oh, not a chance, Skulker. This is just too good to be true. You'll just have to endure it along with the rest of the guys here. :Skulker: In that case, I, Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter will… :Ember (finishing): Do nothing! You're going to float here and watch the movie like the rest of us. If you cause any trouble, you're going to regret it. :Skulker (sighing, hoping for something to happen): Yes, dear. (He all but begs his enemy to do something, but Danny refuses floating through the theater, looking for Sam) (Sam groans begging for this to be over. She feels someone blow in her ear and is about to scream at whoever was responsible. She turns around, only to find nothing there. :'Danny': Sam, it's me. (''Sam hears Danny whisper) :Sam (whispering back, making sure Star and Paulina couldn't overhear): What are you doing here? (Thankfully, everyone is paying attention to the movie so they aren't noticed) :Danny: Checking on you; are you still alive? :Sam (moaning): Just barely; I can't stand this movie! This is just the stupid author's stupid fantasy! I can't believe I actually have to watch this. Isn't there a ghost or something that can cause trouble? :Danny (chuckling): Yep, only they're watching the movie. Danny Skulker begged me to attack him to get him out of this. It's almost worth watching this thing to see the look on his face. :Sam: Can't you do something like destroy the projector? It's for a good cause. :Paulina (hissing): Pipe down, Goth; we're trying to watch this. :Danny: Sorry, Sam, but as a superhero, I can't cause any destruction, no matter how justified it might be. I'll see you later, Sam. (Sam reaches out her arms to strangle him only to have him disappear) (She continues watching it as long as she could, but even teasing Paulina with popcorn doesn't distract her anymore) :Sam: Okay, I can't take this anymore. Dash can do what he wants to Danny; I'm not going to watch the rest of this. :Paulina (insisting): Come on, Manson, this is the best part! :Sam: Oh, good, they're going to hang themselves. (She sits down momentarily, only to feel like throwing up when Edward confesses his undying love) :Paulina (gushing): Isn't this wonderful? :Sam (muttering): Not exactly… (She loses the final thread of her patience and shouts): :Sam: How can you people stand this stupid movie? What kind of moron thought pretty-boy vampires was a good idea? Can you see what you're watching? This movie is a damned train wreck! This movie is the feces that results from shame eating too much stupidity! This feature makes me envy the deaf and the blind! (Everyone immediately turns around and they glare at her) :Star: What have you done, Manson? You've just signed our death warrant! (An angry mob of teenage girls stomp towards them, intent on clawing her eyes out. Sam gets in a defensive position, ready to fight) :Paulina (insisting): Let's get out of here. :Ember: Dipstick, why is your girlfriend causing trouble again? All we're trying to do is watch a movie! :Spectra (sneering): It's almost as bad as people fighting over who Bella should end up with. Course, we all know she belongs with Edward. :Ember (firing a pink ecto-blast at her out of her guitar, slamming her into the wall): You witch! (Spectra retaliates, blasting Ember into the seats. Danny is about to intervene when Skulker grabs his shoulder) :Skulker (warning Danny''): I wouldn't advise it, whelp. The stupidest thing you can possibly do is get involved when two women are fighting. They'll both turn on you. I'm afraid I found that out the hard way. (Danny flies down to assist Sam, who is now completely surrounded by Twilight fans. He turns Sam, Paulina, and Star intangible, flying out of the theater) :'''Paulina (smiling): Thanks for the help, Phantom! You're even hotter than Edward! :Danny (trying not to gulp): Uh… no problem. Look, I've got a bit of a ghost problem to deal with so I'll see you later. (He flies off at top speed, deciding to take his chances with Ember and Spectra instead of Sam) :Sam (hissing at them, dragging the two girls with surprising strength): Let's get out of here. :Paulina (smiling): Isn't Phantom wonderful? He risked getting attacked just to save me! :Sam: You mean us! (Meanwhile, Danny is trying to reason with the two, but has no success) :Danny: In retrospect, maybe I should have taken Skulker's advice. (He dodges at attack from Spectra. He reaches for the Thermos, only to realize that he left it at home.) (He does a mid-air backflip to dodge Spectra's lunge at him, swinging around to fire an ecto-blast into her back. He looks behind him and delivers a kick into Ember's midsection, stunning her momentarily. Thankfully, it gives him enough time to follow up with a numerous punches to the face and body. Just as he is about to knock her unconscious, though, he is trapped in a net. Skulker has apparently returned) :Skulker (glaring at his adversary): Big mistake, ghost-child. (Danny brakes out, but not in time to avoid Spectra, being clipped in the thigh, making him hiss in pain. He looks at him; despite his increasing power, these were not good odds. Still, he has to try) :Spectra (grinning): So what is the pathetic loser ghost going to do now? :Danny (glaring at Spectra) Don't call me that! (He briefly looks down to see a growing crowd). You've got to be kidding me. Don't they know better than to be anywhere near this? Evidently not! :Jazz (arriving at the scene, throwing one up to him just as he ducked from a blast Ember launched at him): Don't worry; here's a Thermos! :Danny (sucking Spectra inside): Thanks… citizen I've never, ever met before. (He flies towards Ember, firing a moderate sized blast to stun her, giving him a chance to knock Skulker back) :Danny: Ok, I'm willing to ask nicely for you to go back to the ghost zone. How many times have you tried to capture me by now? Don't you have a life? :Skulker (asking himself and Danny'): Well, I… uh… how many times has it been? :Danny: Dude, I've lost count. (Danny shakes his head, only to get hit in the back by Ember. Furious, she dives into him, knocked aside by a shield he hurriedly created. He sucks her inside the thermos, glaring towards Skulker) :Skulker: "You'll pay for that! I, Skulker, shall…" (One of the devices on his suit begin to beep) "Punch myself in the face", Are you kidding me?" (His armored fist immediately begins slamming into his suit) :Danny (smirking): Stop hitting yourself, Skulker! Why are you hitting yourself? (He sends him into the Thermos, flying down to prevent his suit from landing on any bystanders) :Danny: Okay, now that that's over, I'd better keep an eye on Sam. (Meanwhile, Sam is pulling both Paulina and Star back) :Paulina: Come on, this should be good! (Sam ignores them both) :Star (telling her friend): Don't worry; I managed to get a few photos. Actually, they were from past battles, but hopefully Paulina wouldn't realize it. :Paulina (smiling): Okay, now it's time to go home. I'm sure you'll like it, Sam. It's got to be much better than any place you live. (She ignores Sam's furious glare) :Sam (moaning to herself): Will this day never end? (Fade out) Category:Transcripts